


Hole

by RavenDark92



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDark92/pseuds/RavenDark92
Summary: The second installment of the 'Key' series! Sasuke asks Naruto for a small favour, only when Naruto is caught spilling secrets does Sasuke realise he's dug them into a hole they might not be able to get out of. Warning! MalexMale, no lemon, only lime! Swearing! Read 'Key' first to get the gist of what's going on!





	Hole

Uchiha Sasuke had always considered himself a smart guy, he was always top of his class, he completed his work tasks quickly and efficiently and his vocabulary was extensive. That’s why he wondered all the more, sure, sleeping with blond moron three weeks ago was the easiest way to get the key but it wasn’t particularly the smartest idea. It had been bugging him since, even now as he lay on his bed, twirling the idiots key in his hand, he should probably return it, he had no reason to hold on to it… On the other hand, he could use it to mess with Naruto a little more, revenge is a dish best served cold and all that. With a smirk Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood and walked over to his desk, powering up his laptop he typed ‘Uzumaki Naruto’ into a search engine.  
Knowledge was power after all.  
~  
Naruto banged his head against his small desk, he loved running a gym, he really did, he didn’t like doing the monthly accounts however, he wasn’t made for knowledge. Punching bags were expertise, not punching numbers. He groaned loudly, if it hadn’t been so damn expensive, he’d put his fist through the computer monitor but he’d gotten scolded for that before. With a glare and a rake of his hands through his blond hair, Naruto subjected himself to finishing off the accounts. 

“Yo! Some twink is here to see ya boss!” One of his regular attendees, Inuzuka Kiba interrupted, poking his head into Naruto’s office. Glad for the reprieve Naruto sprung off his chair and out of the office. It didn’t take long for his blue eyes to focus on the oddest thing he’d ever seen in his gym;

An Uchiha.

“Sasuke?” 

“You know this nonce?” Kiba asked with a snort, with practiced precision Naruto’s hand swung down and caught Kiba right between the legs.

“Call him shit like that again and you’ll end up in the ring with me, dickhead.” Naruto threatened, Kiba was pretty built having attended the gym regularly since it opened but Naruto would still quite easily leave him bruised and broken. 

“O-okay.” Kiba squeaked, hands cupping his tenders as he scurried away as quickly as his fragile manhood would allow. Sasuke hadn’t been phased with the petty names, he’d heard much worse, he can’t deny the tingle of satisfaction when Naruto struck the idiot square between the legs. 

“What can I do for ya toots?” Naruto asked with a grin, this was a very welcome break from the boredom that was accounts, especially if it ended like their last encounter.   
“First of all, don’t call me ‘toots’ or I will set this building on fire and you along with it.” The Uchiha glared in return, Naruto was well used to threats coming from Sasuke’s bloodline, he’d put up with Itachi long enough. 

“Uh huh, sure, I’ll ask again in a way your prestige Uchiha mind will understand. Ahem. Oh what Canst I do for thou Uchiha-Sama?” The blond grinned, Sasuke didn’t look all that impressed but Naruto was pretty pleased with himself for being so witty.

“Actually, I have a favour to ask.” Sasuke replied with a smirk. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow in return.

“A favour? From an Uchiha? Suspicious if you ask me, What sort of favour exactly?”   
“Let’s step into your office and I’ll tell you all about it.”

~

The inside of Naruto’s office was exactly like Sasuke expected it to be, cluttered and disorganised. A wall mounted desk took up most of the small square room, curving around the corner. The desk was covered with paperwork, empty drink bottles and miscellaneous bits of gym equipment. Two monitors were set up showing to be what looked like a bunch of random numbers from a distance but closer up Sasuke could see they were monthly billing accounts for gym members. Naruto plopped himself down on his black swivel chair, his right ankle rested on his left knee and he placed his arms behind his head.

“Pipe up princess, what’s the favour?” Naruto asked, watching with intense curiosity as Sasuke’s eyes scrunched and he leaned closer to the monitors.

“Are you aware that at least three members owe you money?” Sasuke told him with a straight face, Naruto’s eyes widened as he uncrossed his legs and wheeled closer to the screens.

“Eh? How’d you figure that?” He asked, the blond wasn’t a genius by anyone’s standards but surely he’d been doing the accounts properly, perhaps he should have taken his managers advice and hired someone to do it for him. Sasuke’s long, pale finger tapped the screen.

“Look here, you’re charging just under $50 a month for membership but there’s a few instances where the members have underpaid or haven’t paid at all and you haven’t noticed but they’re still using the gym, you should probably set up a monthly payment to come from their accounts on a set date. Think about investing in a system that alerts you to people who haven’t paid their membership fee so you can at least stop them coming in for free.” Sasuke explained, he probably shouldn’t be nosing around the accounts, but he couldn’t help it, business was in his blood.

“Sasuke.” Naruto rumbled, his voice deep. “For some reason, you getting all smart has made me hard as fuck.” Sure enough, when Sasuke turned he could clearly see the tent that had formed in the front Naruto’s loose, grey sweatpants. The young Uchiha smirked, the blond idiot was making this all the easier.  
“Should probably do something about that.” Sasuke said, Naruto grinned in return, lifted slightly from the chair and pulled the sweatpants down, his cock jutting out freely, hard, red and weeping. “Commando again? Do you even own underwear?”

“Sure do but my penis needs to breathe, the same way it needs to be sucked, right now, by you.” Naruto grinned, stroking himself slowly, Sasuke couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even as he dropped to his knees in front of the blonds open legs.

“So eloquent, idiot.”

“No English good when horny.” Sasuke couldn’t help but snort at the idiots reply, he smacked Naruto’s tanned hand out of the way and replaced it with his own, finding little need for anymore chit chat, Sasuke leaned forward and took Naruto into his mouth. The blond groaned in appreciation and tangled his hands in Sasuke’s dark hair. Sasuke moved his head up and down, his hand copying the motions where his mouth couldn’t quite reach.

“Fuck yeah baby.” Naruto grunted, his hands tightening in Sasuke’s hair, the young Uchiha shot him a sharp glare in return. “Aw, don’t like being called baby?” The blond mocked, Saskue’s glare intensified, he was pissed because there was that little fraction of his brain that did like it and it irked him. He sped up his ministrations, resisting when Naruto tried controlling his movements. Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto’s hip, trying to pin him to the chair so that the idiot didn’t force himself too far down his throat. 

“Mmm, fuck. M’gonna cum Sasuke.” Naruto warned, Sasuke immediately pulled free from Naruto’s cock and also removed his hand, if he wasn’t an Uchiha he would have laughed at the perplexed look on the blond’s face, blue eyes glazed over with lust and now confusion. 

“Now, about that favour.” He watched as Naruto’s entire body, well, apart from his still engorged cock, deflated. 

“You wanna talk about that now? Finish me off then tell me about it!” Naruto argued, trying to pull Sasuke back to him but the raven remained firm. “Look, I’ll do what ya want but please let me cum.” He whined. Sasuke’s smirk was almost evil.

“I don’t think that’s quite good enough, do you swear to do what I’m going to ask?” Sasuke didn’t have time to react as Naruto stood quickly, hands still tangled in his hair, thrust his hips forward and forced himself past the seal of Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke’s hands immediately flew to tanned hips, trying to push him back but with no luck. Naruto seized the opportunity to take hold of Sasuke’s hands, lifting them high and holding his wrists in a tight grip with his right hand, his left returning to the dark tresses.

“You’ll learn not to fucking tease me Uchiha.” Naruto growled, setting up a gruelling pace, he could feel Sasuke’s throat tightening against the intrusion. With several brutal thrusts, his balls slapping against Sasuke’s chiselled chin, he came, hard. Shooting his load down Sasuke’s throat. He pulled back once he had pumped out every last ounce of his seed, Sasuke hadn’t had a choice but to swallow every drop, the pale Uchiha coughed harshly. Naruto flopped down boneless back into his chair, not even bothering to pull his sweatpants back up.

“I should have bitten the damn thing clean off for pulling a stunt like that.” Sasuke told him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It would forever be his personal little secret that Naruto’s rough, dominating side was a massive turn on. 

“All bark and no bite toots, so, now that I’m fully sated, what’s your favour?” Naruto asked, finally finding the energy to pull up his trousers, Sasuke’s eyes widened a fraction.  
“Uh, not going to help me out here?” He asked, indicating to the own tent pitching in his slacks. Naruto’s grin was lazy.

“Nope, that’s what you get for trying to tease me, maybe you’ll learn your lesson.”  
“Uh huh, so the mouth fucking wasn’t punishment enough?” He questioned, the blond leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his face coming dangerously close to Sasuke’s.

“Not even close, now, I suggest you get to talking or you’ll find out exactly what sort of punishment I can dish out.” Sasuke resisted the urge to gulp at the gleam in Naruto’s azure eyes, Uchiha’s didn’t gulp. Sasuke willed away his erections with thoughts of things too gruesome to mention.

“Fine, I need you to make an appearance at my university. Let’s just say there’s one or two people that need… Persuaded to leave me alone.” Sasuke explained, he’d all but threatened the individuals but to no avail, he could have told Itachi but his brother would have no doubt taken it a step too far.

“You want me to beat people up?” Naruto questioned, surprised. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“No, idiot, more so intimidation than maiming although that idea does sound appealing.” He smiled, Naruto made a humming noise, seemingly thinking about the proposal. 

“I suppose I could, can’t have anyone bothering my latest piece of ass.” Naruto agreed, smiling wide, reaching out a hand for Sasuke to shake, The Uchiha took it and they shook, sealing the deal.

“Meet me at the university, Monday at noon. Don’t be late.”

~~

Come Monday morning Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a little smug as one of his nuisances leaned over him, trying to goad him into conversation. Suigetsu only shared one class with Sasuke but he acted as though the two were fated for one another, since the rumor had spread of Sasuke’s sexual preference, one that he hadn’t bothered to deny, his classmate had made it his personal mission to annoy Sasuke to the point of harassment.

“You know, I bet I could think of a few ways to wipe that bored expression off your face.” The pale haired pest leered. 

“Yeah? I can think of a few ways to permanently remove those teeth from your jaw too, wanna share?” He was interrupted as Naruto approached, his eyes narrowed in Suigetsu’s direction. Sasuke hadn’t even seen him coming but if he squinted past the blond, he could make out the orange monstrosity of a muscle car parked over two spaces in the lot.

“Piss off blondie, can’t you see we’re having a private conversation, you don’t know us so how ‘bout you scurry away, back to wherever you came from.” Suigetsu glared, turning his attention back to Sasuke. Naruto roughly grabbed Suigetsu’s shoulder and forced him against the wall.

“Listen, punk. I know Sasuke inside and out if you catch my drift. Bother him again and I promise you’ll need your jaw wired shut once I’m done with you, that should keep you quiet.” He warned, a serious tone to his voice, Naruto pushed off of Suigetsu who had suddenly began to sweat, his violet eyes flickered to Sasuke quickly before he scurried off inside the university building. 

“You haven’t even been here five minutes and you’re bothering the locals, how crass of you.” Sasuke mocked with a smirk, he stepped towards Naruto who still had a scary look on his face. 

“Does that happen often?” Naruto asked, still too angry to actually look at Sasuke. His tanned hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

“If you count every day as ‘often’ then, yeah.” Sasuke shrugged. “Hopefully I can go to and from class without him suggesting which position he would try first.” 

“If you don’t want me to kill him, I suggest you stop talking.” The blond growled. 

“Bit possessive there don’t you think?” Sasuke questioned, feeling the need to remind Naruto that he wasn’t anyone’s possession.

“Listen, we might have only fucked once but so help me God if I see someone else put their hands on you, say anything to you or even look at you in a funny way I’m gonna be cracking skulls.” The blond finally turned to Sasuke, his eyes showing just how serious he actually was.

“Correct me if I’m wrong Uzumaki but reiterate to me how many times exactly you’ve had sex with my brother.” They both startled at the sound of Itachi’s voice, the pair turned to face one very angry looking Uchiha. “I hate to interrupt Sasuke but you left your cell phone at home and being the good brother that I am, I brought it to you. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to have a few words with Naruto.” 

Sasuke felt his heart rate pick up, for all Naruto was strong, his older brother was scarier on an entirely different level, perhaps he’d dug himself and Naruto into too deep a hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone has been requesting it, I’ve decided to turn Key into a short series, they’ll go as follows;  
> Key  
> Hole  
> Note  
> Ring  
> Obviously the last three are all words that can follow Key to make new words. Apologies there isn’t an actual lemon, you’ll need to wait for the next instalment. I hope you liked this one, please feel free to let me know what you thought and what you’d like to see next! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
